Apparatus is known for supporting a user in a resting position and/or a vertical exiting position, including: a tiltable frame assembly tiltably mounted on a base; a body support carried by the tiltable frame assembly and having a head end for receiving the upper part of the user's body, and a foot end for receiving the lower part of the user's body; a foot support extending transversely across the foot end of the body support; and drive means for driving the tiltable frame assembly to the resting position and to the substantially vertical exiting position.
In the known apparatus of this type, the foot support is movable with respect to the body support in order to accommodate different size users. The present invention utilizes the foot support for a different purpose, namely to facilitate a sick or elderly user to exit from the apparatus, as will be described more particularly below.
To date, the inventor is unaware of prior art teaching of a multi-position support apparatus utilizing the foot support to faciliate exiting from the apparatus.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a multi-position support apparatus featuring a movable foot support.